Heart Shaped Explosions
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Gokudera confesses his love to Tsuna.  Tsuna doesn't react the right way, so Reborn recruits Lambo to do something about it.  Life isn't fun unless Reborn can screw it up for others and simultaneously call it helping!  RxL 5927


"… And to finish this meeting,-" Finally droned the voice after three hours of endless instruction on incoming products and reported failings on their part (though he had also added some constructive criticism, or else, he just would not be who he was, now would he?). "I would like to briefly discuss an uncomfortable circumstance we have all been exposed to… Reborn…" Tsunayoshi, Vongola Tenth, Juudaime, big brother, little brother, son, student, and many other things, smiles tiredly at the world renown hitman. "Please stop molesting Lambo in family areas. If you want to take it behind a locked door, we can live with that." The smile becomes strained. "Just stop doing it while everyone is watching."

Accused thunder guardian gaps and then begins to sputter an excuse that placed all the blame on his older lover, which could be easily believed and was – most likely, despite the rareness of it – true; something that went along the lines of 'he didn't give me a choice!'

Meanwhile, aforementioned hitman grinned and gave him a haughty glance, one that suggested Tsuna had no proof of such a crime. "They don't have to watch, Dame-Tsuna."

"They do when you throw Lambo over the TV set and do it on _movie night_." Tsuna grumbles, not entirely certain if he yet had the privilege of openly back talking his former tutor and now highly regarded advisor.

Nonetheless, Reborn heard him and his smirk grew. "They still had the choice to look-"

"OI? YOU MEAN THAT WASN'T A 3-D MOVIE WE WERE EXTREMELY WATCHING?" Ryohei stares down at his spread fingers on the table. "… NO WONDER THE MAIN CHARACTERS LOOKED JUST LIKE LAMBO AND REBORN!" He pumps one fist into the other palm.

Silence…

"Hahaha~! Nope, that was Reborn making out with Lambo!"

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ryohei's cheeks turn bright pink.

"… Vongola… _Pppssss, _Vongola." Lambo whispers, being as quiet as possible as close to Tsuna's ear as he can, despite the fact that Ryohei was still shouting in surprise in the background. "Kill. Me."

Tsuna strokes back his ebony locks in pity and then pats his shoulder. "It's okay, Lambo… Is something missing?" Confusion sets in. Shouldn't someone be screaming at Ryohei for his slow mind? "Hey, do you know where Gokudera-kun is?" Now that he thinks about it… No, he had seen Gokudera come in at the beginning of the meeting, so where was he now? His seat was empty, but Tsuna didn't remember him leaving…

He stares at the empty seat and Lambo stares as well, as if their combined gaze could make the storm guardian magically reappear.

Nothing happens.

Yamamoto was laughing, petting his sempai's back to try and calm the sun guardian down from his shocked height. Reborn was watching them with calculating eyes, and Hibari was already gone, not caring for where Reborn decides to molest the cow as long as it isn't anywhere near him. Chrome looks to Mukuro who does his 'kufufu' of amusement before gesturing his dear Naga to follow him out of the conference room. Chrome does so, throwing one last confused glance behind her before disappearing with her beloved Mukuro.

Yet there was no Gokudera fighting with Ryohei.

They stare together blankly at the empty seat. "…"

"… _Yare, yare_, stupidera ran away."

"Where did he go? He didn't tell me he was leaving… or where he was going to…" How odd. Or – maybe, _probably_ – it wasn't? There was a chance he knew what was wrong.

"Do you know why he would do that, Vongola?" Damn! Lambo had that look in his eye (the other closed lazily) that said he might know a little more than he should.

"… I don't know…"

"_Juudaime! Do you know what today is?"_

"_Today…?"_

"_This is the 12__year anniversary of whn I first met Juudaime!"_

"… _Ah! You're right, Gokudera-kun! Did you want to do something today?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Okay, wha- Mm! G-Gokuder-M-mmm…"_

"_I love you, Juudaime…"_

"_Gokudera-kun…"_

'_I remember that day… I didn't know what to tell him, so he smiled and apologized. He walked away and didn't look back. Today's meeting was the first time I had seen him in two weeks.' _Tsuna sighs and looks away from the table. His concern withers as he sees Ryohei's concentrated glare focus on Reborn.

"… Wait… … … You and Lambo? …?" Reborn nods. "GAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"I wonder if Ryohei ranks second loudest after Squalo." Lambo muses aloud.

Yamamoto laughs at Ryohei's expense. "That's okay, senpai! They've only been going out for a few months now!"

"A few months? I thought it's only been the pass few weeks!" Even Tsuna is caught off guard.

Lambo flushes and tries, unsuccessfully, to slip under the table and disappear. His plan is foiled by Reborn, who grabs him by the collar of his cow-print shirt and drags him onto his lap. "Dame-Tsuna should pay more attention to his subordinates." He lifts his chin and his smirk takes on a sharp edge. "_All_ of his subordinates."

'_He's talking about Gokudera-kun; I just know it.'_ "I'll do that from now on, thank you, Reborn." His hands clench. "I think we're done for today." He smiles at his dear friends. "I'll see you all later."

Ryohei hugs him (with bone crushing force) before leaving. Yamamoto pats his shoulder and leaves afterwards. Lambo is a captive over Reborn's shoulder as the hitman saunters out of the conference room, leaving Tsuna to himself.

His former tutor looks back at him once and only once; and the look on his face speaks a thousand threats and two words at the same time. _'Fix it.'_

'_I will… I hope to…' _Tsuna shuts down the computers and turns off the lights before he leaves. _'I hope he's okay…'_ He clenches a hand to his heart. _'Gokudera-kun…'_

_

* * *

_

"Why do _I _have to intercept stupidera?" Both emerald eyes are wide with pain and confusion. "I thought we were pass trying to kill each other." He mutters in a lower voice.

His lover smirks before fingers trail down his spine, catching at his belt before tickling back up, dragging his black jacket and cow-print shirt with it. "We are, cow. Now you have to prove that you're good enough to be my accomplice."

He whimpers and arches into his lover, feeling the hand slip into his pant and fondle one rounded cheek. He bites his bottom lip. "_ga… ma…nnn…_"

"Don't stay calm." Taunts the silky dark voice into his ear before a tongue lopes around the lobe and sucks on it. "Lose it." And is shoved right into the open, right before stupidera.

He stumbles and then falls into the silverette's chest. He looks up into startled smoky green eyes with his own watery emerald ones. He sniffles… tries to remain calm, but remembers Reborn's words… and then wails into his shirt. "STINGY REBORN!" His tears soak the man's shirt. "He w-won't stop mole-mole-sting me an-nn-d then he le-le-aves me b-b-bothered and does noth-th-ing about it! It d-d-d-doesn't matter if I-I-I'm in the mood or n-n-not and if I am-m-m in the mood, he's _not_!"

"Gah! U-uummm…" Gokudera awkwardly pats his back. His jaw is clenched and his eyes are hard, suggesting he _really_ wants to make Lambo let go, but he doesn't. Who knows what happens to him because of being in a relationship with Reborn? "It's…okay…?" He raises an elegant brow.

"No, it's not!" Lambo tries (unsuccessfully) to hide in his shirt. "And now he's looking f-f-for Me-e-eeeee! I don't know where to go!"

Around the corner, Reborn chuckles and tips his fedora over his eyes. "I'll get you for that later, cow." He watches as Lambo pales, almost as if he had heard him. With a smirk on his lips, he walks away. "Keep him busy."

On that note, he leaves them, knowing that his lover will be as whiny and as annoying as he possibly can be to distract the storm guardian. Now begins the hunt for his former student.

He finds him two minutes later heading for his storm guardian's quarters. "I wouldn't go there if I were you."

Tsuna pauses, hand outreached for the handle. "… Why not?"

"Why go into a room where the person you're looking for isn't there?"

"How do you know he isn't there?" Tsuna's hand flutters back to his side. His brows furrow and he frowns.

"He told me he had a date." He takes a sick enjoyment in watching the horror light Tsuan's caramel eyes.

"Wh-what?"

"I said he had a d-"

"N-no, I heard what you said… It's just… what kind of date?"

Reborn smirks. "Most definitely not a 'just-friends' date. How she held onto him was highly suggestive… and how he was holding onto her wasn't that innocent either."

"…O-oh…" Tsuna visibly gulps. He strokes a hand through his copper spikes and his lips tremble slightly. Reborn takes it all in, waiting to see what he will do next. "… I don't believe you!" Tsuna's face hardens.

"Why would I be lying?"

"He wouldn't do that!"

"How do you know? Aren't your guardians free to fuck who they want?"

"Th-they are! But Gokudera-kun wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because-… Because he wouldn't do that." Tsuna looks away, uncertainty furrowing his features again.

"That isn't a reason."

"_Okay, wha- Mm! G-Gokuder-M-mmm…"_

"_I love you, Juudaime…"_

"_Gokudera-kun…"_

"Because Gokudera-kun said he loved me… He wouldn't go behind my back to have sex with someone else." _'Would he?'_ The silent question was written all over his face for Reborn to read.

He lunged at that doubt. "Would he, Dame-Tsuna? What's stopping him?"

"He said he loved me!"

"What did _you_ say?"

"…" Tsuna's hands clench at his sides before going lax. His brows furrow in inner-pain and he looks away in shame.

"So, Dame-Tsuna, … what's stopping him? Whether he loves you or not, rejection could make any man or woman turn to another for comfort… any kind of comfort."

The copper spikes hide Tsuna's expression. "… I have to go." He walks away, his back to Reborn as he makes a hasty retreat.

Reborn grins. "Time to learn, Dame-Tsuna. You can't get away with being silent."

"LET ME _GO_, YOU STUPID COW!" _"Bam-bang-shooo!"_

"GAAAAAAH!"

'_Just in time.' _Gokudera came from the opposite end of the hall, covered in soot from the recent explosion that had occurred to dislodge Lambo from his person. He looked pissed.

Once he sees Reborn, the look changes to respect. "Reborn, did you need me for something?" His eyes go from his room door to where Reborn was standing.

The hitman smiles. "Was that my lover I just heard screaming?" He reaches for his gun.

Gokudera flinches and looks away. "A-ah… Well, he wouldn't let go!" He finally snarls in defense. He takes a weary step backwards nonetheless.

In recent years, as Reborn's possessive nature had become stronger due to having a _human_ possession, it had become impossible for anyone _but_ Reborn to harass or abuse the teenager without meeting the wrath of the hitman.

There is a tense moment (for Gokudera, at least) of silence… and then Reborn grins and tips his fedora to the silverette. "I guess I can let it pass this time." The storm guardian visibly does _not_ relax. "After all, you must be in pain as it is, I doubt anything _I_ could do could make you feel worse."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dame-Tsuna turning you down~…" Gokudera pales and looks away, his hands stuffed into his pockets. "and then accepting a date with Kyoko."

"K-Kyoko? I thought he didn't have a crush on her anymore!" Smoky green eyes widen in horror.

Reborn's grin becomes a feral smirk. _'Strike.'_ "No crush dies; they only dwindle."

Gokudera stares at the ground. "… I see…" The fall of his hair hides his heart-broken expression.

"You should fight for him, _if_ you actually love him."

There is a moment where the storm guardian almost seems to agree. And then his shoulders sag in defeat. "No. If you love someone, you let them be happy. He's wanted to be with her since he was 14. If she makes him happy…" Here, he visibly chokes on his words and his skin becomes ashen as if face to face with his sister's poisoned cooking. "then I'll leave him to her." He dashes pass Reborn into his quarters and then retreats into the bathroom. The sound vomiting follows Reborn as he struts down the hall.

"It would kill him to not have Dame-Tsuna, I suppose."

He finds his abused lover in a destroyed hallway, black soot and crumbling plaster scattered across the formerly clean scarlet carpet. The thunder guardian looks up at him through one teary emerald eye, his bottom lip trembling. Words, _'ga ma nnn'_, fall from those lips repetitively.

Reborn sighs as he stares down at the pitiful form. "You've been blown up before. Stop whining so much, you stupid cow."

The teenager sniffles and glowers up at him. "H-he hit me."

"Oh? Where?" He crouches down to eye level, humoring the teenager.

Arms wrap around his shoulders and teeth tug at his earlobe. He grins. _'Horny man-child.' _

"Everywhere." There, the husky whispery moan of a voice his young lover uses when ever particularly lusty. "Y-you should kiss th-them better." He finishes in a more whiny, more Lambo-ish drone.

"I should leave you to suffer." He enjoys the momentary fear that flashes across Lambo's features. "But you have been so cooperative today; I _guess_ I can ease your pain."

The teenager tucks his head into his shoulder, humming as Reborn lifts him up and begins walking towards his quarters. "Did it work? Are they going to get together?"

"We'll find out soon enough."

Gokudera turns over in his bed, staring at the opposing wall. He rests his head in one palm and picks at the black comforter with the other hand.

His black dress coat is thrown over the back of a chair that sits in front of a writing table which holds a Sony Vaio laptop and a printer.

His Italian loafers are flopped at the side of his twin sized bed. When he had been a teenager, he hadn't had much, though he had never complained of such to Tsuna. After all, a mafia bastard brat that had abandoned his family in search of another never did get far at first, much less start off rich. He hadn't been making much money, living off of what his father had pitifully given him before his departure and what his sister had wired to him afterwards from day to day.

His squanders were few, limited to jewelry, weapons, and dinner dates with Tsuna, despite the fact that he made more than enough to spoil himself, his famiglia, and a few choice others. Not even the laptop was his own squander, but a model Tsuna had given one to each of them.

His walls were a drab gray, bare of all decorations except for the furniture pressed against them. There was a walk-in closet at one wall, a dressing stand next to the sliding doors of the closet, and the aforementioned writing table. Aside from the bed, there was nothing else. There was a bathroom opposite of the front door, an 8 x 10 space big enough for a bathtub, a toilet, and a sink and not much else.

For a quarters located in the Vongola mansion, it was exceptionally small, but he had chosen it for that reason. He didn't need much space. He actually didn't prefer having too much space.

He stares at the drab gray, not seeing it at all. His laptop chimed, signifying that he had a business related email. He didn't get up to answer it. It chimed again; he remained lying down. It began chiming at an increasingly fast rate, something it was _not_ supposed to do.

That made it either Ryohei sending emails, a majority only the words 'EXTREME E-MAILS' or Yamamoto IMing him; if it were Reborn, there would have been an explosion to accompany the first chime, and, had it been Tsuna (here, he winces and his fingers spasm), there would have been one chime, a wait of about a half hour, and then a knock at his door.

"_Gokudera-kun, are you alright?"_

"_Y-yes, Juudaime! Why do you ask? Why are you here? You shouldn't have to be here, Juudaime, this isn't a place for you!"_

"… _It's just a hallway; there isn't anything wrong with my being here… But, anyway, I'm here because you didn't answer my e-mail. It worries me when you don't answer back; you're always quick to reply."_

"_I understand, Juudaime… Forgive me, I was listening to music. I'll be more aware next time!"_

"_Thank you, Gokudera-kun. See you later!"_

He grabs a pillow and hugs it to his chest, a strangely feeble act he had not partaken in for years. It was a rather pitiful pose, what with how he had grown, all wide shoulders and lithe muscle. Like a sleek beast, such as he had heard once for a tipsy Haru.

He'd kill to have a drink right now.

'_chime' 'chime' 'chime' 'Helloooo~ Anybody there?' _Yep, that would be Yamamoto. That bastard and his IMing habit; if he didn't talk to someone face to face, he did video chats through his instant messaging.

He turns to his laptop and there is an IM window with a small box before it asking if he would accept a video chat: yes or ignore. He's tempted to press ignore, but, on second thought (upon the chance that that might incite the baseball freak to come to his room and bother him) accepts.

Yamamoto's face, a scar on his chin, a subtle hardness to his otherwise warm, amused amber eyes, and a cheeky grin on his lips, greets him immediately.

_**Takeshi_Yamamoto: Hello, Gokudera-kun! **_Yamamoto waves at the screen.

_**Terrorist_Bomber: What the hell do you want, baseball freak? **_He scowls back, ignoring the enthusiastic greeting.

_**Takeshi_Yamamoto: LOL! **_He can see Yamamoto laugh. _**Tsuna's here and I just want you to know that he looks upset! You like to know those things, right? **_His expression suggests that that isn't a question, but a fact. Everyone knows that Gokudera goes insane if no one tells him the mood his precious juudaime in when he isn't there to know for himself. If Tsuna is happy, someone _better_ tell Gokudera, even if they have to smoke signal it. If Tsuna is sad, someone _better_ tell Gokudera and then run like hell before the bomber gets there.

_**Terrorist_Bomber: Well then, make him feel better, you baseball- **_His face shows surprise and then suspicion. He backspaces the message and types in a new one, sending it. _**Juudaime is with you?**_

_**Takeshi_Yamamoto: LOL! Yeah, he's been here for the pass few minutes. I IM'd Lambo a while ago, but he didn't answer and then I called the kid **_(A.K.A. Reborn, who is _most definitely_ not a kid anymore, but the name sticks)_**, but he didn't answer either. Senpai is on a date with Hana-chan and Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan went on a dessert date. **_His smiling face doesn't falter even when faced off with Gokudera's murderous gaze.

_**Terrorist_Bomber: …**_

_**Takeshi_Yamamoto: Hey, Gokudera-kun, are you okay? You look really upset! **_His expression shows minute curiosity and concern.

Gokudera exits out of video chat without saying goodbye. "REBORN LIED TO ME!" But, of course. Life wasn't fun for the hitman unless everyone else wasn't having fun.

He sits there, uncertain of what to do next. He could confront Reborn, but he held too much respect for the hitman to actually get angry and, on the other hand, Reborn could easily kick his ass. He could go to Tsuna, but he still didn't know what to say, especially since his unrequited admission a few days ago.

He sits there, torn between possibilities, for nearly 10 minutes.

'_Knockknockknock' 'knockknockknockknock' 'knockknockknock' 'CRACK!' _"Oi! Who the hell is breaking down my d-"

Tsuna is there, panting for breath. He looks up at Gokudera with his large caramel eyes filled with relief, happiness, and something _else_. "Gokudera-kun!" Suddenly, the bomber has an armful of Vongola, a head of copper spikes nestled into his chest. "Gokudera-kun, I'm sorry I didn't say it before! You caught me off guard and I was really confused and there were things on my mind already and then you just came out of nowhere and did what you did and then you said _that_, but you said it after kissing me and that was _really_ distracting and I'm really-" He stops for a moment to suck in a deep breath. "… sorry."

"J-Juudaime, what are you doing here?" He ignores his partially destroyed door; why or how, he doesn't care.

"I was at Yamamoto's quarters and I saw that he was talking to you… well, I thought you weren't home, so that was why I was there."

"I thought you were-… somewhere else, too… Umm… Juudaime?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you still holding me?"

Tsuna flushes and looks away from Gokudera's openly curious gaze. He nibbles his bottom lip and coughs nervously. "S-sorry." He starts to let go…

Only to be brought back, Gokudera's arms wrapped tightly around him. "I wasn't complaining! I was only asking, so you don't have to let go!... Unless you want too, Juudaime."

After a moment, Tsuna shakes his head and relaxes into him. "No, I don't… I'm sorry, Gokudera-kun. I… _Iloveyou_." He whispers the last bit.

"What was that?"

"Iloveyou!" He says a little louder. Gokudera gives him a half confused, half disbelieving expression. Tsuna sighs and his shoulders sag. "Could you close your eyes for a moment?" Gokudera nods numbly and does so without question.

Soft, warm lips press against his, nice and moist and tasting like honey and cinnamon. "J-Juudaime…!" He falls into the kiss, opening his mouth and sneaking his tongue between Tsuna's. The short Vongola blushes, but allows the intrusion, whimpering as the pink muscle happily explores his mouth, tasting and sampling Tsuna's natural taste. "Juudaime…" A string of saliva connects them before Gokudera swoops back in and all but tries to devour the caramel eyed boy through his lips.

"I'm sorry… I didn't tell you earlier…" Tsuna apologizes at long last, panting. At one point, they had begun moving back into the bedroom, Tsuna tripping and landing on the small bed with Gokudera following over him.

Gokudera shakes his head and smiles warmly, lovingly. "It's okay, Juudaime. All that matters is that you're here now." He rests his forehead to Tsuna's. "And you're not leaving, right?"

Tsuna smiles and shakes his head. Gokudera grins and they begin kissing again.

"I love you too, Juudaime."

_**Author's Note: Rather pointless and I honestly think it's badly written, but, meh. **_


End file.
